battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cat Combo
Cat Combo is a feature added in version 4.0.2 of Nyanko Daisensou and version 3.0 of The Battle Cats, available after completing Chapter 1. When using a combination of certain Cats within the first 5 entries (top row) of a Slot, additional effects will appear in battle. The Cats do not need to be in a fixed order and having multiple combos on the same slot is possible. All discovered combos can be seen in the "Cat Combo Picture Book" (にゃんコンボ図鑑 Nyan konbo zukan), from Equip Screen. Currently, there are 159 combos in the game. List of all Combos (BCEN 5.0) Original Set Below are all the combos unlocked by default. Additional Set 1 Below are all the combos unlocked after completing Into the Future - Chapter 1 Additional Set 2 Below are all the combos unlocked after completing Into the Future - Chapter 2 Additional Set 3 Below are all the combos that were added in the same update as Into the Future - Chapter 3. Additional Set A Those combos will be unlocked after reaching User Rank 1450. Additional Set B Those combos will be unlocked after reaching User Rank 2150. Additional Set C Those combos will be unlocked after reaching User Rank 2700. Note: if your cat has more advanced form than the original, then the combo can still be activated. '''For example: combo 'Moby Dick" is activated by Fisherman Cat, Whale Cat and Crazed Whale. You can still succeed activating this combo by using Doctor Cat, Island Cat and Manic Island Cat. Combo Effects '''Unit Attack Up: Active units have increased attack power. Unit Defense Up: Active units have increased defensive power. Unit Speed Up: Active units have faster movement. Cannon Start Level Up: Cat Cannon begins the stage partially filled. Worker Cat Start Level Up: Worker Cat begins the stage at a higher level. The battle item "Rich Cat" has priority over this skill. Starting Money Up: Begins the stage with money ready in your bank. Cat Cannon Power Up: Damage to enemies from the Cat Cannon is increased. Cat Cannon Recharge Up: Cat Cannon will recharge at a faster rate. Worker Cat Max Up: '''Increases the size of your wallet. '''Cat Base Defense Up: Hit points of the Cat Base increases; can survive more hits! Research Power Up: Amount of time before a Cat Unit can be deployed again is decreased. There is a minimum amount of time that cannot be shortened (60F or 2s). Accounting Power Up: Bonus money received from defeating enemies is increased. Study Power: XP received upon clearing a stage is increased. "Strong" Effect Up: Units who are "Strong" against certain enemies have their damage increased even further, and damage received decreased vs. that type. "Massive Damage" Effect Up: Units with "Massive Damage" against enemies have damage increased even further against that enemy type. "Resistant" Effect Up: Units with "Resistant" against enemies have damage received from that enemy type decreased even further. "Knockback" Effect Up: Units with "Knockback" abilities against enemies have the distance of their knockback effects increased vs. that enemy type. "Slow" Effect Up: Units with "Slow" abilities against enemies have the length of time of their Slow effect increased vs. that enemy type. "Freeze" Effect Up: Units with "Freeze" abilities against enemies have the length of time of their Freeze effect increased vs. that enemy type. "Weaken" Effect Up: Units with "Weaken" abilities against enemies have the length of time of their Weaken effect increased vs. that enemy type. "Strengthen" Effect Up: Units with "Strengthen" abilities will be able to increase their attack power even further beyond their normal amount. (extracted from game data v5.7.0) Gallery cat combo en.png cat combo jp.png Category:Game Features